Gingo Lineup
The Gingo Lineup (also known as Universal Gingo Lineup and formerly Gingo Animation TV or known on air as simply Gingo) was a created-for-syndication two-hour animated television programming block produced by Gingo Animation in association with Universal Television Animation with distribution through their syndication affiliate Universal Television. The syndicated Gingo Lineup block was relaunched as the Gingo Channel on May 28, 2005. History On March 12, 1996, animation studio Gingo Animation announced that it would be forming a joint venture with MCA Inc., the then-parent company of Universal Studios, to launch an animation-focused television programming block for syndication. Under the arrangement, Universal would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new block, while Gingo would be involved in acquiring and producing programming alongside Universal Cartoon Studios (later Universal Television Animation). The Gingo Lineup debuted on syndication on August 31, 1996, airing on Saturday mornings from 8:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. and weekdays from 4:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. (the block was structured to air in all time zones, airing on a tape delay outside of the Eastern Time Zone, to adjust the recommended airtime of the block to each zone, and thus during its first five years an exact timeslot for its programs was not announced on-air). On August 23, 1997, the Saturday block was extended by one hour, airing from 8:00 a.m. to Noon Eastern Time. Gingo Channel On August 21, 2004, Universal Television and Gingo announced the launch of the Gingo Channel, a relaunching of the Gingo Lineup block that would serve as a new digital cable and satellite channel in the United States, as well as the new brand for the 22 existing Gingo Lineup-branded cable channels and program blocks worldwide. The syndicated Gingo Lineup block ended its nine-year run on May 28, 2005, with the last program to air being an episode of The Pandemoniums at 4:55 p.m. Central Time. The Gingo Channel debuted on May 28, 2005 at 12:00 a.m. Eastern Time, with the Critter Mockers episode "A Critter in Love" as its first program. Several former Gingo Lineup series were carried over to the relaunched block including GGTV, The Pandemoniums, and Critter Mockers, while new series launched on the Gingo Channel including Chrysocolla & Sam and Worldwide Animals. In addition, NightHouse, a late night block targeted towards teens and adults, was launched every night from 9 p.m. EST to 3 a.m. EST and carried adult series including Sherman's Lagoon and Zigger and Grund. Programming :See also: List of programs broadcast by Gingo E/I Indicates program features content in line with FCC E/I programming guidelines. Programs with a Asterisk (*) have transitioned to the Gingo channel. Former programming Original programming *''Critter Mockers'' (2003–2005)* *''Gabriel Garza'' (1996–2002)* *''GGTV'' (1999–2005)* *''Hatty'' (1996–2002)* *''Jenny Zoom'' (2001–2004)* *''Limo Dude'' (2004) *''Little Critter'' (1997–2005)E/I * *''Niz Chicoloco'' (1998–2005)* *''Paint World'' (2000–2001)* *''The Pandemoniums'' (2004–2005)* *''Planetokio'' (2002–2003)* *''Puyo Puyo'' (1999–2000) Acquired programming *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2003–2005)* *''Back to the Future'' (1996–2005)* *''Beethoven'' (1996–2005)* *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2003–2005)* *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2001–2002) *''Cardcaptors'' (2003–2005)* *''Corrector Yui'' (1999–2000) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (2003–2005)* *''Exosquad'' (1996–2001) *''Kid Paddle'' (2003–2005)* *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1999–2003) *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (2000)E/I *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2000–2002)E/I *''Maisy'' (1999–2001)E/I *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2004–2005)* *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2000–2005)* *''Ned's Newt'' (2003–2005)* *''Pig City'' (2002–2003) *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' (2003–2004)E/I *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (1997–1999; 2005)E/I * *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (2004–2005)* *''Stickin' Around'' (1998–2000; 2004–2005)* *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (2003–2005)* *''Super Mario World'' (2003–2005)* *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2001–2005)* *''Onegai My Melody'' (2005)* *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1996–2005)* *''Tama and Friends'' (2001–2002)E/I *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1996–2005)* Cross-programming with other networks and International broadcasts From 1998 to until the blocks closure, the block was also aired on The WB 100+ Station Group a network that was known for maintaining a master schedule of syndicated programming that aired simultaneously on all WB 100+ affiliates outside of designated network programming time periods. On November 3, 1999, Universal Television launched the first international Gingo Lineup Channel in the United Kingdom. It broadcast for 15 hours a day. From 2004 to 2006, The Gingo Lineup was shown on ABC1 in the United Kingdom, In Summer 2006 the block was replaced with programming from Playhouse Disney. Spanish-language network Univision offered Gingo Lineup programming in Spanish on Saturday and Sunday mornings, as part of the Gingo en Univision block, which featured such shows as Paint World and Planetokio. Furthermore, shows that never aired on the English version of the Gingo Lineup (such as Ace Lightning and Jumanji) did air on the Spanish version of the block. On April 5, 2008, Gingo programming on Univision was replaced with Planeta U. Canadian TV network Teletoon added Gingo Lineup programming to their channel (with the exception of Stickin' Around which aired on YTV), alongside Quebec-French dubbed versions for its French-language counterpart Télétoon. Some international Gingo Lineup channels were rebranded as Universal Family. List of international channels and blocks Coming soon! Approximate lineup by seasons :''NOTE: This lineup is incomplete, you can help by editing it.'' Weekday block Weekend block Coming soon! Carrying stations * WPMI-TV (Mobile) * WDFX-TV (Ozark (Dothan)) * WCAU (Philadelphia) * WAKA (Selma (Montgomery)) * KXLJ-LD (Juneau) * KGUN-TV (Tucson) * KSWT (Yuma) * KTHV (Little Rock) * KCAL-TV (Los Angeles) * KNSD (San Diego) * WCCT-TV (Waterbury (Hartford)) * WRC-TV (Washington, D.C.) * WWME-CD (Chicago) * WTVE (Reading) * WLEX-TV (Lexington) * WPTA (Fort Wayne) * WPXI (Pittsburgh) * KGBD-LD (Great Bend) * WBKO-TV (Bowling Green) * WUAB (Cleveland) * WJAL (Hagerstown) * KIKU (Honolulu) * WFMZ-TV (Allentown) * KWBQ (Santa Fe) * WCBS-TV (New York City) * WMBC-TV (Newton) * WKRN-TV (Nashville) * WHBQ-TV (Memphis) * WHP-TV (Harrisburg) * KWTX-TV (Waco) * WOAI-TV (San Antonio) * KEYE-TV (Austin) * KTXH (Houston) * KTVT (Fort Worth) * KBTV-TV (Port Arthur) * KSTU (Salt Lake City) * WSET-TV (Lynchburg) * KOMO-TV (Seattle) * WMSN-TV (Madison) * WKAQ-TV (Mayagüez) Slogans *"A Perfect Place for Animation" (October 2, 1996 – April 18, 2001) *"It's Always on the Gingo" (April 19, 2001 – May 28, 2005) See also *Universal Kids *Gingo (TV channel) *Gingo TV Specials Category:Channels Category:Programming blocks Category:Gingo Animation Category:Gingo Lineup Category:Defunct